terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheFlamingScyther/War Mode Thread
Hello fellow Terrarians! Today me (Scyther) wanted to talk a bit about War Mode. This is actually the biggest project on this wiki and also the most known one. I bet every new user after spending a day here will know exacly what it is, but for these guys who aren't here for a day yet, I can also explain it fast. Basically it's a new mode which starts after defeating Wall of Steel - A giant metal, monstrious version of our most beloved flesh wall from Pre-Hard Mode. It provides new equipment, armor, weapons, bosses, monsters and a few new biomes to the game...now... It is well known there are many of them, so many...but that's not the point. The real point is that War Mode is huge and it hasn't got any limits set. That's of course because it is a community project at all. The only thing we know for sure is that enemies here must be more powerfull than in Hard Mode... aaand...yes that's all. That's all we know about it. When I look at any related pages every boss, monster or event contains different hazards, foes and loot. Every user here has different thoughts about how powerful it should be. And since its creation, all the users were making their version of this alternate universe, and it became what we see now. I'll be honest. I want to change it. I believe that some work on it could change this brand new mode into something well coordinated. Just little changing in stats, buffs and we're all done. But... I cannot do it only myself. While original idea was created by Fortanono and he made multiple threads regarding it, I decided to take a new look over it. In my opinion this cannot be done se easily. I cannot just make a thread and write that we'll talking about it... and hope this will work. This one needs so strategy. And that's where you come in. You. Every user of this site can help improve War Mode. If we will just collect enough people, attract enough minds we will be able to change it... even a bit... I've made a few steps we ( Community :D ) should follow to reach this goal. Notice that I haven't got ideas for everything and all of them are still in progress. If anyone has any idea about how to do anything on this thread or just tips, better version, I would really appreciate it. So anyone who wants to help can do it. I would really want to make it a big project. So let's start. Themes While Hard Mode has a spirits of light and dark taking controll over the world, War Mode hasn't got any actual theme. Yes we know that spirits of light and dark come to war but it does not look like that. Previously we could see that on the light side we had sweet, little Hallow with colors, pixies, nyan cats and rainbows!!! Yeah who don't love rainbows?? On the dark side the Crimson/Corruption gained extra powers to spread over everything and ruin every piece of you world if they won't be stopped carefully. Plus some new enemies, loot, etc. Now War Mode got a few biomes as I said before and huge amount of enemies. So my solution is simple. Just add a few gameplay elements, enemies, anything that will make us feel that cold war beetwen these two poor spirits...I bet they want to be noticed. Bosses And Timeline Ok this is going to be a bit harder. As we all know this mode has a lot of them. I don't say they can't exist together. We won't kill all the creativity with this thread. We just need to orgainse them. And... I think I've got nice idea for that too. Look. I remember first try to make a basic rank system. When every talked about which guy should go where. And that's what we should do. We cannot use easier technique here as Hunt done because stats is what should be changed. We will just meet here and discuss what should be where and when. Of course in non rude and cultular way :) Loot What we know about Hard Mode endgame weapons!? They're freaking fast!!! Yes and that's the point in this section. Middle War Mode weapon have to be as fast as hell to fit in our game progress. So I know another way to make War Mode weapons much stronger without making them impossible fast. What is it? Debuffs. C'mon it's a very simple and clever idea!!! I mean how many weapons we have that inflict debuffs on its own? Emmm... we have Bee Keeper, Tizona on console, Poison/Venom staff... Cursed Flames, Ichor. Most of them are just magic weapons and for them we can make different ones and add these unused. Also some clever spells would do the job too such as the abbility to shoot five fiery, cursed fireballs in certain angle... for crowd control. But for the others it would be relatively easy. We've got flasks for melee and projectiles for ranged but think about them. Think about slow sword with high damage which can inflict Ichor... Think about Cursed Rifle that shoots cursed flame balls everywhere on the screen... Think about some nice summoner staff with abbility to shoot icy spikes everywhere and inflicts Chilled? And regarding some ideas for magic, there can be for example a Spider Rod ''a weapon that works similar to an Ice Rod. It shoot sticky balls and creates some cobweb where the cursor position is. Every enemies except spiders (and rather bosses) will be greatly slowed down by getting into it. Or ''Book of Knives that shoots high velocity knives and inflicts Bleeding? These are some very basic ideas and would prevent unnecessery speeding weapons since fast speed not always means it's just better... General Changes And for the end the (in my opinion) the easiest one. General changes to the gameplay. Our world is now well known, we digged through many caves, explored the underworld, set event grinders, made excellent arenas, were very active in the jungle, and returned to the Dungeon. Every mode has it's own mechanics. In Pre-Hard Mode we're getting knowledge of our world. Traversing through the hostile biomes. From the dark ones, that stay on the dark side (#ObviousStarWarsReferenceIsObvious) through the green, sweet jungle and dark, dead dungeon, to the deep deepest depths of true Hell. All of it, I must admire was an awesome adventure. Well... Hard Mode was also good but not that good. We had returned to the jungle, crimson, corruption, killed giant flower, had an awesome boss fight in the ocean, more jungle, more Dungeon with awesome loot, and finally the space will get more attention. It was also exciting but not that much. Our world was then well known and didn't gave us many suprises. Yes there was of course Hallow that was an excellent move to spawn new biome!!! What I'm talking about is that there will be even less fun if we won't do anything more interesting. Maybe adding new biomes? That would be amazing!!! I would recommend to make something similar like Barren Lands biomes. One on the left and one on the right. Plus of course new enemies and loot to the existing ones. There could be more valuable ores there + plus boss for each. The gameplay then would look better with something new. Something that we don't know yet... something that no one have never experienced before. A whole new world full of possibilities and hazards...where the War never ends... the War of surviving a day in this dangerous, dark mode... Community Ideas This section allows you to create some mini articles about neccessery changes or just tips, ideas, plans on this mode. Just click that edit button, make your article, leave your name and click publish! This way we will be able to edit this thread recently, and spread all ideas more easily. Feel free to write something here :) 'Some New Items' (by TheFlamingScyther ) Seeing how low (or even zero) activity we have on this blog now, I decided to post my second list of some hols to fill. At first fishing. From what I saw War Mode completely lacks on fishing, no fishing quests, no new rods, no new catches. So it's time to make some of them... for now I'll post them here. Pages will be created and linked later. *'Tinkerer's Rod ' (Weakest War Mode fishing pole. Less power than the Golden One but can catch new War Mode items that only it and higher rods can) *'Party Fishing Pole ' (Sold by Party Girl after certain Boss is killed. I don't know which one exacly since we haven't reached the compromise yet) *'Shroomite Fishing Pole' (Sold by Truffle after Mushboom boss is defeated. A very good rod that may serve well through endgame quests and catches ^-^) *'Adamantite Fishing Rod ' (Best fishing pole in War Mode. Someone may make a Titanium one if he wants it. For now I'll stay with only one. Reward from Angler after some circumstances are met) Notice they are all community ideas just to spread War Mode fishing much faster. They are still work in progress and may be changed a bit later. I'm just posting my random ideas to see what you all think about them. I just think fishing is important stuff and shouldn't be so easily abandoned :( Next we've got Fishing Catches I talked about earlier. If anyone has any page for an fish/item which can be caught in War Mode, add it here and link the page. We should slowly fill up this list, but it depends on our activity. *Orange Jellyfish *Cobalt Crate *Mythril Crate *Adamantite Crates For now only these 4. I may gonna still change it. That's it for now. I'll update this section when I'll complete all the links ^^ 'Viking Invasion - New Invasion Event' So, we have many events... emm... like a lot of them... the thing is that most (if not all) are more styled after Moon events (Pumpkin and Frost Moons). Therefore we plan to create a War Mode version of Pirate and Goblin Invasion Events. This is gonna be great! 'War Mode Yoyos - Crazy Stuff here!' Hey guys! I want to share some crazy Yoyo ideas I though about. I focuse on expanding the area of effect to make them comparable to Terrarian. *''Death's Throw'' - Yoyo version of Death Sickle, shoots purple, homing particles like Terrarian but does way more damage and additionally releases a Ghost Yoyo to orbit around the real one. *''Skeletron ''- This Yoyo posses a pair of hands to beat people with. Sold by Skeleton Merchant. *''Skeletron Prime'' - This Yoyo posses a pair of hands and laser turrets to kill people with. Also sold by Skeletron Merchant bu only after player progresses enough in the mode. *''The Hedgehog'' - Necro-themed Yoyo. Shoots Shards at enemies, similar to Flower Pow. *''Constellation'' - Looks like planet, hitting enemies with it will make more planets to appear on screen and connect to the Yoyo creating whole systems of connected planets and moons. *''The Sun'' - Yoyo looks like Sun and releases planets to orbit it. Together it forms our Solar System. *''The Triplets'' - Shoots 3 Yoyos instead of one. They form a triangle shape. Using Yoyo Glove/Bag will cause each ball to gain its second Yoyo. How Can You Help? It's simple. Just hop in to this Discussion Thread and tell us your ideas to fix this mode. After we establish everything we can begin working on pages and creating items. In my last word I would like to say that I really respect War Mode idea. I respect your hard work on it Silver and this thread really isn't about hating it. Its concept is really good. It just needs some cleaning, and cleaning only... and we all can do it :D Scyther out. Category:Blog posts